The Almost Perfect Solangelo Proposal
by BornInTartarus
Summary: Will proposes to Nico at the annual camp reunion. it was a complete accident.


i don`t own any of the characters. all i own is the plot.

Nico's POV

Nico was a pretty late sleeper. he usually slept till 10 AM and nothing, not even Will's good morning kisses, could wake him up any later.

He rolled of the bed and yawned. Not worried the least about his appearance, he proceeded out of his room to the kitchen to have breakfast. Nico and Will both worked as doctors A/N yay!. Will however, worked an extra morning shift every Saturday. With Will away and no one else to pester him about sleeping in and eating junk, Nico usually did what he wanted on Saturday mornings. Waiting on the table was a surprise however.

It was a small yellow cardboard box with colorful pictures decorating the front.

Nico grabbed the flimsy handle of the Happy Meal. He eagerly tore into it. Instead of the sugary drink and juicy burger, out fell a small bowl of greens and a carton of orange juice. There was also a note attached.

"Solace, I swear..." he grumbled.

He tossed the bowl of greens on the counter and proceeded to find something he could actually eat. As he sat down to eat his stack of toast, he remembered the note.

He rummaged into the Happy Meal and grasped the small piece of paper. It said:

Nico,

Because the hospital is closer to Camp Half- Blood, can you meet me there after my shift is over? make sure you're ready, we have to be there on time.

Love, Will

Ps. I know for a fact that you're never going to eat that salad, so don't bother throwing it away.

Nico choked on his toast. He dropped it and smacked his head. the Camp Reunion! he completely forgot! he checked the time.

It was 12:30

He was supposed to be there by 12:00.

Leaving his half-eaten piece of toast on the table forgotten, he dashed to his room. He then took a 5 minute shower, dressed in his usual black jeans and shirt, and prepared to try and "fix" his hair. Unsuccessful, he sighed and shadow traveled to the hospital.

Will was going to KILL him…..

Will's POV

He was sooo going to kill his Death Boy. Will paced the hospital parking lot. After waiting for 15 minutes, he crossed the street to buy himself coffee and a muffin. He walked across the road, sat, and ate.

Nico still hadn't arrived.

What Nico called his "Solace Qualities" took over. What if Nico was hurt? What if something had happened?

"Stop it Will, you're only worrying yourself", he muttered. Nico probably just slept in and forgot, he mused. He grinned as he thought of what Nico's reaction would be to his "Happy Meal".

He loved his Death Boy so much!

Will had been thinking about proposal for a while now, but he still wasn't sure if Nico was ready yet. And he wanted it to happen at exactly the right moment.

He sighed. Percy and Annabeth had gotten married just last month, and Leo and Calypso were already engaged. Until Calypso came to camp and proudly displayed the ring on her left hand, Will hadn't thought about marrying Nico at all.

Since then however, he couldn't put it out of his mind.

Suddenly, out of the shadows stumbled a red faced Nico di Angelo.

Will crossed his arm.

"Where have you been!" he demanded.

"I - um. I forgot," he said, embarrassed.

After a minute of Nico just standing there, Will tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on. We were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago!"

Nico nodded, and without a word, they plunged through the shadows. The son of Apollo didn't like shadow travel very much. He stumbled when they reached Half-Blood Hill. Nico caught him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. Suddenly he grinned. Did you enjoy your Happy Meal?" he asked sweetly.

Nico scowled. "Shut up".

"But you ate something, right?" Will had his doctors face on. "What did you eat? Did you finish it all?"

Nico shoved him lightly. "I can take care of myself, Will."

"Of course you can," Will replied teasingly.

"There waiting for us", Nico said, pointing to the bottom of the hill. The two made their way down. Waiting for them were their fellow campers from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The Stoll Brothers tutted them.

"You're both late! We've been waiting for you forever!"

Conner waggled his eyebrows. " having some alone time?" he asked, smirking.

Nico turned red, and Will found himself blushing too.

"Oh, Leave them alone, Conner," Reyna Said, Pushing him aside. She hugged them both.

"Come on, we were all going to Pavilion to eat lunch and catch up"

They followed her to the pavilion. For an hour they talked and ate with the rest. Will loved the Camp Reunion. Even Nico was smiling. Will frowned. He turned to his boyfriend.

"You're not eating anything,"

Nico groaned.

" Come on, Will, give me a break,"

Will wouldn't take no for an answer. In Annoyance, he chucked an apple at Nico.

Nico caught it, glaring.

The whole camp went silent.

Suddenly, cheers broke out. Nico and Will looked around in confusion.

Percy grinned and shook Nico's hand. " Congratulations, man!"

"I-i what?," he stammered. He turned to Will. " You should have told us that you were going to propose!"

"Propose?"

"Yeah!"

Will glanced at Nico, who stared back.

Percy noticed their confusion. He glanced at the two of them. "Sooooo, you, uh, didn't plan this?"

They both nodded.

"Ahhhhhh…" He nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway…." He smiled slyly. "Can I be best man?"

Nico sputtered. Will smiled.

"Sure, Percy."


End file.
